The present invention relates to measuring devices and more particularly to measuring devices that operate under tension.
Anthropometric measuring devices are often used to measure the dimension of various parts of the human body. For example, anthropometric measuring devices can be used to measure foot circumference for use in determine footwear width or can be used to measure chest circumference for use in determining coat or shirt size. A typical anthropometric measuring device includes a flexible measuring tape that is graduated in essentially the same manner as a ruler. In use, the flexible measuring tape can be wrapped circumferentially around the part to be measured and then back onto itself to provide the measurement. In many anthropometric applications, the body part being measured will have relatively soft tissue that can be compressed if the measuring tape is wrapped under tension. This means that the circumferential measurement can vary with the amount of tension applied to the measuring tape.
To address this issue and provide uniform measurement, anthropometric measuring devices have been developed that assist a user in taking measurements under uniform tension. For example, one conventional device includes a multiple-piece tension measuring device that is fixed to the free end of a measuring tape. The measure tape is spooled onto a reel. In use, the user extends the measuring tape from the reel and pulls the tension measuring device to apply tension to the measuring tape. To take a measurement, the user wraps the measuring tape around the body part and applies increasing tension while watching the tensioning measuring device. This requires the user to focus on the scale of the tension measuring device. When the proper tension is achieved, the user must change focus from the tension measuring device to the measuring tape to read the measuring tape measurement. This creates some difficulty as it is possible that the tension will change while the user is moving focus from the tension measuring device scale to the measuring tape graduations. In addition to presenting practical difficulties in use, the tension measuring device is relatively complex having a plurality of different parts that are separately manufactured and assembled to form the complete unit.